


prom notice

by doucheysock



Category: Burn Notice, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Chan, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doucheysock/pseuds/doucheysock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"make a wish" said kyubey</p><p>"okay" sayd magical madoka "but what's the catch"</p><p>"you have to become a magicl girl" sayd kubes</p><p>"sounds legit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	prom notice

／人 ◕‿‿◕ 人＼ "make a wish" said kyubey

"okay" sayd magical madoka "but what's the catch"

"you have to become a magicl girl" sayd kubes

"sounds legit" she wished for her most crushingest crush object, Burn Notice, to take her to the school dance. an animation happened & she was now a magical girl.

"just fyi" kybee said, "when you become amagcial girl, you will have to kill all your friends :)"

"goddamn" said magical madoka "that's some grim shit. do i get takesies backsies???"

"nope" that was because this series was a grim deconstruction of everything you love about magical girl anime. that's what you get for enjoying Sailor Moon as a small child, sheeple.

"fuck." she resignedly pulled out all her friends entrails toe by toe

"i'm here" said Burn Notice. "holy fuck you're like two" he said to madoka. she bats her eyelasshes shyly

"i thought i was taking at barely legal teen to the dance, not this pedo shit" said Burn Notice

"i could get you out of it" said cubey

"nah i'll keep it G rated"

"oh" said cubes looking disappoint

"but say you grant wishes right"

"i do"

well said Burn Notice "i really need to find the guy that burned my notice. can you do that?"

"youll have to become a magical girl"

'done and DONE compadre"

now Burn Notice was a magical girl. he and madoka went to the dance. bruce campbell was there as a chaperone. he was also dressed as a magical girl. he didn't make a deal with cubey that was just how he rolls now. it was a n enchanting enveenting for all.

debbie from queer as folk is burn notice's mom'. "hey there qbie" she said with a wink. "u wana be my qBAE?"

kyby's errection was a mile long and wide. "mmmmmmeeeee??' he stammered shyly.

"sure thing, hot stuff. whaddya say?!"

he pressed hsi face to her bosoms and came so hard that all his contracts exploded. no one had to be magical girls anymore. except bruce campbell .

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is as far as fannish osmosis and three(?) long-ago episodes of Burn Notice got me.


End file.
